


taste of rain, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-13
Updated: 2004-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What to do on a rainy day?





	taste of rain, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

taste of rain, The

### taste of rain, The

#### by laurel

  


Notes: Inspired by a rainy summer day. I've always found elements of water to be sensuous and something that inspires creativity. 

Written in Alex's POV. 

Spoilers: none 

Archive: okay to DitB, WWOMB, full house slash, anyone else just ask first. 

The taste of rain as it slid down your skin was full of ocean saltiness and tangy with your sweat. Mixed with that unique taste was the nectar of oranges kissed by the sun and the cherry sweetness of the Popsicles we'd just sucked on. 

You took my face in your hands and I could taste the rain in your mouth as it opened to mine. Your tongue was writhing in my mouth, daring me to capture it. We jumped at the next bolt of thunder. The lightning shook its streak of light at us. So we ran inside as the heavens poured down a great flash of water that threatened to soak us. We laughed at the fear and excitement of it all. Our daring had brought us out in the inclement weather but we wouldn't have chanced making love under a tree with its leaves shaking and dancing and rough bark under my ass. 

Instead we took down the cushions from the sofa and made our own bed. Lightning flashed behind the curtains and the sky grew dark so we lit candles. The musky vanilla filled the air. You took down my shorts, damp with rain and my arousal. It was hard to pull them all the way down, the fabric stuck to my legs. Friction from the cloth burned my skin. My cock slapped my belly as you pulled them all the way off. 

I got you slick with our combined pre-cum, jacking that hard shaft until you groaned and squirmed like one of those twisting worms uprooted in the storm. 

I licked my way down your furry chest to your balls. The smell is earthy, musky but clean. There is a scent of fermenting wine in your sweating skin as if you'd been crushing grapes with your body. There was also the scent of oranges on your fingers. I licked those too and felt the fuzzy bits of orange skin still on them. I kissed away the stickiness of Popsicle from your palm. You slid your hands through my damp hair and pushed my head down again. I took you in my mouth again, this time with purposeful sucks. 

Your groan echoed in the big room. The floor was cool beneath my knees. I slid the blanket underneath me and ripped off the rest of your clothes. Taking your hot skin in my mouth, I nipped at your strong neck, marveling at the cords of muscle and tendon. I teased and nibbled until you were frantic with desire and you pushed me down into the folds of the blanket. 

You took me with just the right amount of roughness, enough to arouse and thrill me, but not hurt. You always know exactly how to touch me. 

You lifted my legs effortlessly and settled between them like you were planning on staying a while. That was just fine with me. Your cock nudged at me while your hands danced over my hips with a musical rhythm that may have been a song playing in your head. 

The slick heat entered me gently but unrelentingly. I answered your groan with a moan of my own. 

Then you were settled into my body. Mine curled around yours. Your heat was startling and I couldn't catch my breath for a moment at the intensity of the warmth of your skin. You slid into me just a fraction further and made me squeal. You always laugh at that sound. A triumphant, amused sound. 

When you pulled out again my body sought to capture yours, to keep you inside, to keep you bound to me, skin to skin, cock to ass. But you pushed back inside, making it burn and tingle, making sparks flash like the storm outside. 

And soon there was just the relentless rhythm and sound of us fucking like rutting animals, breathing hard, barely a coherent word between us. The smooth wood floor was warm with our friction, the blanket crushed in the small of my back, my thighs rubbed raw against your sweating body. 

With a scream of pure ecstasy I came hard, spurting my come all over your chest, painting an abstract pattern on you, my cries wrenched out in between struggling for enough air to give voice to my pleasure. 

I knew my squeezing muscles wouldn't let you stroke for much longer. And I was right. Your shout echoed the storm and overpowered its sound. Then you collapsed on me like always, a great bear of a man covering me with your warmth and muscles like a protective blanket. I didn't mind and I never complained. 

The rain drummed on the windows impatiently but a veil of light came through the window from the parting of angry clouds and it shone on our skin like a divine touch. 

You growled in my ear like a satisfied tom cat and pulled me with you into sleep, our bodies curled around each other in our nest. 

The rain droned on, the hypnotic patter entering our dreams, even though the sun was now shining, trying to dry the flowers outside, making the grass sparkle, throwing a transparent rainbow across the sky. But we were oblivious to everything except each other.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
